


Make, Unmake, Remake

by LonghornLetters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Gen, I was watching the Avengers, and this popped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghornLetters/pseuds/LonghornLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha looks and Steve and she sees someone she already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make, Unmake, Remake

**Author's Note:**

> So I flipped over to The Avengers on FX this evening right as Natasha's talking to Clint about knowing what it's like to be unmade, and this just sprang forth. Wrote this in about 30 minutes and completely unbeta'd, so all mistakes are obviously mine.

She knows what it’s like to be unmade.  To have someone take her out and stuff someone else in.  

Steve, he knows too.  She can see it.  No, it’s not like her; the scientist who decided to take his brain out and play did it for the greater good.  A necessary evil...not just because he could.  It’s still there, though.  

It’s the self-deprecating grin over a missed reference and the too-bright smile over the ones he does catch.  It’s “Language!” shouted in a scolding tone over the comm during a mission.  It’s definitely the willingness to volunteer for every mission, no matter how dangerous, and the unwillingness to accept a date, no matter how romantic.

Steve Rogers, though, he’s remaking himself.  His to-experience list and his motorcycle and his ever-expanding collection of sketchbooks are proof of that.  He listens and watches and rides and draws and _proves_ that no matter how scrambled or lost or unmade, he won’t give in without a fight.  

She sees him trying.  She respects that.  So now, Natasha’s trying too.  She stays for the after-mission get-togethers.  She tries to engage with all the social cues she’d normally skip.  She even mentions picking up dancing again, and a pair of Freed of London Classics in a satiny European pink appear at the foot of her bed.  

She’s not _sure_ the shoes came from Steve, but she’s not above leaving a sketchbook with decadently smooth pages next to the pair of faded red training gloves and the half-used roll of fighting tape in his locker.

Yeah, they both know what it’s like to be unmade.  But between laughter and tears, sketchbooks and shoes, they both know what it’s like to be remade too.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wandered into this fandom tonight, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
